


Foundling

by divagonzo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption positive, Canon Non-Binary Character, Found Families, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Nymphadora Tonks, HP TransFest 2020, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Other, Pansexual Tonks, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Past Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black Tonks - Freeform, Story about Family love, ace safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: Tonks Lives!AU. Andromeda Tonks threatens violence against her daughter to keep her home instead of running off to Hogwarts and leaving her infant child behind. Her threats work well.Months later, Tonks is on a terrible case and a survivor is found. The survivor is much more special than first appearances. How fortunate that she is there for a child that could use Genderfluid Mum who is open-minded, supportive, sassy and very much punk - or an extended family who loves them like their own.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks & Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt/Andromeda Black Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks & Audrey Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks & Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks & OC, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	Foundling

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to the Anonymous prompter for Tonks as a Mum and her relationship with her child - or in this case, children. I realize that it's not exactly the prompt but the story took me off on another trail to the top. While I realize it references a particular dislike, I did mute it as best as possible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy where the story goes.
> 
> Many thanks to E, H, and R for their excellent beta work, and dedicated to my dearest Foundling Lyra, whose input is always welcome, appreciated, and worth every moment and made the story that much better.
> 
> Trigger warnings: one scene of non-graphic violence related to Tonks job as an Auror. **tw:** alcohol consumption. References Character death(s).

* * *

"You're in no shape to run off to Hogwarts," Andromeda roared. "And you have responsibilities at home with Teddy. You can’t leave your son, not to fight You-Know-Who." 

Tonks felt her face flush but kept her chin up. "And people are rallying against that monster. I'm a bloody Auror. I can help." Her hair turned a Scottish snowcap shade of white - only going that way when she was raging inside. 

Andromeda stood in the doorway, blocking the way to the back yard. "You've been at home, in the bed, for a fortnight before having him. And you've not slept more than an hour since having him."

"I have so," she yawned. "But they need me."

"This one needs you more than they do,” Andromeda lifted her shoulder while holding Teddy, all of twelve days old. "The moment you had him was the day your responsibilities changed forever. He is your primary concern, not your foolish partner or other people."

"He's not foolish," she cheeked. "And the general public is my responsibility since I took the binding oath as an Auror."

"Yes he is. He tried to run off when he found out you were pregnant. What upstanding partner does that, huh?"

"He was terrified our child would be struck down with the same curse he has."

"Well it's a legitimate concern but running off from his responsibilities isn't how you handle the situation. Hiding from the situation isn’t an adult way of handling things."

"Oh it's not like you didn't elope with Dad to Gretna Green to get out of a bad possible marriage."

"That was different. I accepted the consequences when I made that choice. I don’t regret it a moment."

"Sure doesn't look that way to me."

Teddy sniffled and threw his head back wailing, his hair turning a bright shade of red, matching his cheeks. The two witches faced off in the hallway of the small cottage.

“You’re not leaving. I’ll bind you and string you up in the closet to keep you home. You understand me?” Andromeda kept her eyes on her recalcitrant daughter, knowing how much she was conflicted with what she felt she needed to do and what her new obligation was. Andromeda knew the rage burning inside her daughter. She felt it when she was facing down her parents for the very last time, decades prior, when they burned her name off of the Black family tree and banished her from their existence for good. They missed out on Dora’s entire life and that was their loss.

"Fine. You win. I'll stay home. I'm sure that your bloody protection will keep both of us safe if those sods bother to come calling around again."

Andromeda lifted her chin in the air some, towering over her diminutive daughter. "They already took my husband.” The venom on Andromeda’s voice made Tonks’ arms break out in gooseflesh. “They would be fatally foolish if they tried to harm either one of you." The iron in her voice spoke _volumes_ of unsaid violence. Sure Andromeda married a gentle giant of a fantastic father, but while he was the driving force to help people and encouraging her to reach beyond herself to apply as an Auror, her Mum was the steel core it took to survive Auror training and succeed in one of the hardest professions known to wizarding kind. While Tonks took after her father, she also had that _iron core_ of a Black coursing through her. Her only wish was that her Mum hadn't named her that hideous first name. Tonks worked so much better for her in real life.

"I think I'll go take Teddy and let him have some dinner." Tonks took her child from her Mum, seeing the relief wash over her stoic features. "But if Kingsley calls, I'm leaving."

Tonks left the room, carrying her child on her shoulder, whispering to him while Andromeda went to the fireplace to make an urgent firecall.

Andromeda already lost her husband to those sods. She'd not lose her daughter to them, too, no matter the cost. She'd kill anyone who tried to take her daughter away from her - or die trying. No one was going to harm her family ever again.

* * *

"Tonks, get down here," Kingsley yelled from the basement.

She was on duty, two months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Funerals had come and gone. She grieved her father, the father of her child, and so many others she knew, loved, and cherished, along with quite a few who she knew tangentially. She’d pushed aside her grief as soon as she was able to return with a Healer’s consent and her Mum’s approval. She helped Kingsley rebuild the department, one Auror at a time. While he was busy replacing the collapsed junta, she, along with her partner Hemera Jones handled everything they could, chasing down every lead possible to find those who had escaped that night. But tonight they converged on a cottage in Lake Country. To a muggle, the cottage looked like it had been abandoned since the 1970s, but to a wizard they’d see a lovely abode with space for a large family. The elderly witch who had lived there went into hiding and had only returned earlier in the day. She owled saying someone had broken into her country home and she needed the Aurors there straightaway. She’d apparated away to her sister’s cottage a mile down the road.

Tonks could understand why the witch needed some calming potions and an eventual memory charm to remove the images she saw from the carnage in the basement. She would need a night out at a screamfest to help her cope too. 

"Yeah Kingsley?" She watched her step, finding that she was still quite clumsy, like her feet weren't quite big enough to support her. Normally she’d have tossed on her trainers, but earlier in the day she had stopped in at her favourite charity shop and found some wicked muggled punk styled boots. Sure they were too big but sod that. She dropped a tenner for them and put them on for her shift tonight. So, she grew her feet to fit them rather than stuffing them with newspapers. While running tonight would prove impossible, she felt on her feet for the first time in her twenty six years of life. 

Kingsley turned around and Tonks hair went black. He was holding a small child in his arms, vivid blue-purple eyes looking wide, bright blond hair sucking their thumb and wriggling in his massive arms.

"We have a survivor."

Her heart clinched at seeing the child in his arms. She loved her Teddy more than her own life and seeing a baby surviving this gutted her. But she also had a job to do. She looked around, feeling the professional stoicism wash over her. Everyone else, except the witch who owned the cottage, was dead. In the last two months she had seen this scene more times that she could count. "What do you think, K?"

"Dad was at the top of the stairs with his wand out. It looks like whoever came at them blasted the doors to the cellar. His look says that he was surprised at the moment of death. They probably used a killing curse considering there are no other signs of trauma on him.” He turned and pointed to a woman in the corner. “Mum here," he shrugged his shoulders a certain way to point her out of the two women, “she had her back turned, slumped over, a look of agony on her face. Two siblings were in the corner, both perished. It looks like the kids died before she did, and maybe this other woman too.”

"Why did they spare this one?" She came closer and Kingsley handed the child over to her. She immediately took them to her shoulder before wrapping them in her leather jacket and velvet cloak. "They murdered everyone else, it appears."

"Maybe Mum had the child under an invisibility charm or the witch startled them and they fled? I dunno but we’ll find out somehow. Either way this child needs to be checked out and see if anyone knows who these people are."

"I'll take this one. You can deal with the scene, right?"

"Yeah, but send down Hemera. She might spot something I'm missing, like why these people hiding here were targeted, and why they haven't been deceased very long. She might be able to discern what I’m missing.”

Tonks reached into her pocket for her wand and found a spare pacy in there. With one scourgify spell later it was clean enough for this little one in her arms. "Here you go kiddo," She offered up the bright red nuk to the child and they gladly took it, settling down some in her arms. Tonks swayed some off to the side of the stairs, trying to get the child to fall asleep. Apparating with a baby who was awake left quite a mess on the landing. She’d learned that when Teddy was three weeks old.

"Come see me at St. Mungo’s when you're done? Maybe I'll have an answer for you." She departed up the stairs, trying to forget what she saw in the cellar. "Wish you could tell me your name, little one. For now, how about Syd?"

The baby was fast asleep on her shoulder.

"Well Syd it is." She went outside, wand in hand, ready to apparate to St. Mungo's. But before she could depart, she needed to find the other Senior Auror, Hemera Jones. It shouldn't be too hard considering she stood six feet tall and had little hair on her head, wore a black dragon skin leather jacket and knee high lace up boots in matching black dragon skin.

Tonks conjured up her most powerful memory - the first moment her Mum laid Teddy on her bare chest after giving birth to him at home - and sent her werewolf Patronus off to find Hemera. "K found a survivor and I am taking them to St. Mungo's. Kingsley said he needed you downstairs to assess the scene for him."

With her wand in hand, she apparated away, focused on the Auror landing zone at St. Mungo's, so far away. She landed on wobbly feet but made sure to hold the child secure to her chest. The triage medi-witch on duty looked up from her stack of parchment to see Tonks holding a child in her arms. "Auror Emergency?" the medi-witch asked.

"Mass casualty event. This is the only survivor. This little one needs a full assessment. I'm to stay with them until the Minister arrives."

"Bring the child back. I'll send for Healer Reeves. She's on duty tonight until the PediHealer is on at eight tomorrow morning."

Tonks went through the white doors and followed the witch wearing purple robes to the third door on her left. She knew an Audrey Reeves from her days at Hogwarts but she'd disappeared after they finished. "It couldn't be the same one," she said to herself as she rocked the sleeping child on her shoulder.

She looked down and blinked. Did she have a child like herself, one that could change their appearance at will? Was she entrusted with a child that could easily be another of her kids? The child who had blond hair now had dark brown hair. "Cor," she whispered.

The door crashed open and the healer stood there, looking dashing in lime green robes, cut in a style most Healers wouldn't wear. "Audrey?" Tonks said. "You're Healer Reeves?"

"Tonks," she smiled wide, finally seeing a friendly face. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Blimey, it’s good to see you."

"You too. Where have you been?"

Her eyes flashed at the door. Tonks moved her wand and silently sealed it with Auror grade silencing spells. "We're good now."

"I was a Healer in training until those bastards came to power. They said I could either take a medi-witch position or a cell in Azkaban. No brainer really," she shrugged. "You?"

"I got pregnant and sat out much of the war. Mum, you remember my mum, right?” Audrey nodded. “She threatened to tie me up and hang me like a cloak in a closet to keep me home if I tried to leave the house that night. She refused to let me leave my son behind. So I stayed. Looking back, she was probably right."

"Son?"

"Yeah. Teddy is his name. He's about 3 months old now. But we'll talk about him once we get this wee one looked over." Tonks sat down on the sterile white gurney while still holding the sleeping child. "This little one is the only survivor of a mass casualty event. We think it's only been a few hours since the rest perished but we need to make sure, including who this tyke might be."

"Well, let's wake the child up and you hold them. I’ll give this one a look over then I’ll do some diagnostic spells.” Tonks gently prodded the child in her arms seeing the originally violet blue eyes turn to dark brown, reflecting Audrey's almond shaped brown eyes. "Well, it seems you aren't the first, I reckon. It appears that the mold wasn’t broken with you. We have another Metamorphmagus, at least at first glance.” She watched Audrey work, the dicta-quill writing as she worked. “My tyke takes after me some. He’s changed his hair when he gets scared or hungry or just needs a cry. It’s kinda cute, really.”

The child stayed quiet, watching Audrey work silently as her quill wrote on the parchment. She performed a few more spells and tests before putting her wand back in her pocket. "Well, it's been longer than a few hours by my educated guess. From looking at the child I’d say it’s been more like a full day's time. The child is dehydrated, needs a meal or four, and some nourishment. The child is small for their age, which is about six months old."

“Six months? This one’s smaller than my Teddy who is three months.” She looked at the child in her arms, watching their hair while she concentrated on turning her own bright pink. The child giggled and their hair turned from dark brown to pink as well.

Tonks’ heart broke thinking of this child being the only survivor.

"So will you need to keep the child overnight? I still need to get back to the office and write up some reports."

"I’m sorry, Tonks, but there’s no room at the inn." Tonks bit back a particular crass word but kept quiet. "Why not take this wee one home with you tonight, be a wet nurse for them, let them sleep somewhere warm and peaceful and you can bring them back tomorrow for some additional nutrition and further check-ups? I think what this little one needs is some sleep on a loving Mum’s chest tonight."

"Lovely, Mum's going to love having a second baby in the house." Tonks' hair turned faintly pale pink and her eyes a deep sea blue. 

"Is she still a pain in the arse?" Audrey smirked. She'd heard plenty over the years about Andromeda Tonks behavior at home.

"Oh man, and then some. I have to tell you about what happened when some sods tried to break down the door to the house while I was on bedrest."

"Do tell," She put down her clipboard and quill.

"She turned one into a rat and the other, well, I think he's still wandering around the Dorset countryside, wailing like a ghoul in the moors. The third one disapparated before she could cast a rather gruesome spell at that one, the fortunate bastard."

"Brilliant. Scary, but brilliant." She picked up her things and headed for the door. "You said the child is the only survivor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Too many kids were left orphaned from the junta. I dunno if there's anyone who would be able to take a child, especially if they're Muggleborn. If the child is six months old, there wouldn’t be any record of their birth here, unfortunately. Towards the end before everything erupted, only Purebloods and certified half-bloods were being treated. There is probably no way of telling, really."

“Probably not,” Tonks looked down at the small child in her arms. "What's one more mouth to feed, right?"

"Maybe so. Better than any other options, I reckon."

"So boy or girl?"

"Does it matter?" Audrey replied. "Then again, did it matter to you once you were old enough to have some control over your body?"

"Fair point. I guess Syd will suffice for now."

"For Sidney?"

"Nah, Syd, for Sid Vicious, the punk rocker. Only fitting, I reckon. But I think I’m going to spell it Syd so it’s punk enough."

"You're mental but then you're worth the laugh. Take Syd home and owl me if you need anything overnight."

"Ta muchly, Aud."

"Same to you, Dora."

Tonks left with a small one in tow. Her mum would be livid when she brought this wee one home and told her that Teddy had a sibling now.

Maybe it was a blessing, having a child like them for her, who wasn't a conventional mum either. It wasn't like she stayed a woman all the time, either, right? Nah, a gender neutral name it would be. Syd could be a boy’s name, a girl’s name, or even a name that wasn’t either. As she walked down the hall to the lifts for the apparition point, she rocked the sleeping child in her arms, her hair turning a vibrant shade of pink. With each rub up and down the baby’s back the hair changed, from black, to red to blue to pink to settling on a brilliant shade of green. “Maybe we can ask Harry to be your Godfather too. I reckon another one won’t be so bad.” Yes, Syd would work for now, and maybe later on, once they were older and knew who they were underneath the changing hair and eyes and pig snout noses and entirely too big or small feet for their frame, they’d get to decide if Syd worked or if something else was a better fit. But for now, Syd and Teddy would be her kids 'til someone said otherwise. And if some relative came forward to claim Syd, and had a proper name for them, then that’d do. 

Until then, she now had 2 kids to look after. Adopted kids are just as real as the ones you bear. Harry taught her that since, to him, she was like the cool aunt you loved growing up.

* * *

"Ted, Syd, come on!"

"I can't find my shoes," Syd wailed from the bedroom. "They were under my bed and now they’re gone."

Tonks peered at her Mum, who was sitting on the couch while doing some cross-stitching and she shook her head.

"I'll be there in a tic," she yelled before going to look for her wand. "Have you - "

"In the kitchen on the cutting board," Andromeda didn't stop for a moment with her work. "You were using your wand instead of a knife to slice potatoes for the cheese and potato casserole for the Weasleys."

"Thanks," She muttered before walking down the tidy hallway to the kid's bedrooms. Her closest friends and co-workers knew the situation and thought she was amazing for taking on another child. They never treated Syd as anything less than her own child. Good thing too since the only person who didn’t treat Syd like her child got a very vicious Bat Bogey Hex from Ginny that was so powerful it put them in St. Mungo’s for three days. After that they never came around again. Good riddance for disparaging a child who had no control over their life, not at six months old. 

The immediate circle of friends and family knew and appreciated the lengths she had gone to create a stable and safe home for her kids. For the few random strangers who asked, they were fraternal twins. The kids had been told as soon as they were old enough to understand that ‘ _Family isn't always blood but choices made._ ’ Tonks promised that she’d never hide anything from Syd and she explained enough to Syd for their understanding for now. Once Syd was much older, she’d tell them what happened that terrible night. Fortunately that day was many years down the road. But for now Syd knew that they were orphaned and Tonks adopted them without reservation.

"I can't find the shoes," Syd said while wiping away tears running down their face. "Can you help me Mum?"

Tonks smiled down at her precious child. Syd took after her in so many ways, from being clumsy most of the time, a little bit brash and quite punk, but also with an enormous heart, like Teddy, and loved to be the life of the party where Teddy got tired of people more often and needed a break. The only thing that Syd fought her on was clothing choices but in the grand scheme, that was small pumpkins to everything else.

" _Accio_ shoes," She silently thought and saw them racing from Teddy's room, from under the bed. "Are these the ones, Syd?"

"No, the pink ones," they cried. "Blue sparkly ones don't match this outfit."

"I'll give you that," she pointed her wand towards the closet, thinking ‘ _Accio pink shoes_ ’ and saw them escape from under the enormous pile of clothes and shoes which tumbled onto the floor.

"I see someone didn't properly clean their room yesterday like I asked," she smirked at her child, sporting bright red cheeks and even brighter red hair. Tonks reflected back to the numerous times she'd done the same to escape the disappointed looks from her adoring father. "We will work on it when we come home from playing at the Weasleys later today. OK?"

"Yes Mum," Syd looked down at their feet, seeing the child’s attempt at painting the nails a black and pink color scheme. “Thank you Mum,” they said quietly.

“I’m ready,” Teddy came sliding into the room, bumping into Tonks. “Gramma said I could bring this,” he held up a trick wand from Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes in his hand. “When I go _Accio_ it turns into a chicken. Watch!” Teddy pointed it at the wardrobe door and in his squeaky voice said _Accio_ and the wand instead turned into a whoopee cushion.

“Teddy!” Syd yelled at their sibling. “No fair! That’s my wand. Uncle George gave it to me.” Tears were streaming down their face

Teddy’s hair turned bright blue. “Yes fair! You stole my jammy dodgers last week and ate them all.”

“Did not! They were half eaten when I had one.”

“Kids, enough!” Tonks yelled over the din. “Everyone put your shoes on. We’re leaving in a minute to apparate to the Weasley’s.”

Teddy ran out first, yelling about his ruck of toys. Tonks bent down to console Syd. “I know you didn’t eat them all. He forgot he had some the night before while listening to the Quidditch match. But you should have asked if you could have some.”

“I know,” Syd’s hair darkened from bright red to dark red, eventually settling on black. “But Teddy’d nicked my rashers at breakfast that morning and I was hungry.”

“When we get up in the morning, I’ll ask Nana to cook up more at breakfast for you. We can’t have you missing out while you’re eating your berries and crème porridge.”

Syd looked up with their big bright violet eyes. “Thanks Mum,” they whispered. “Help me put my shoes on?”

“I sure will,” She bent down over her shredded knee jeans, distressed police style boots, leather jacket and a flowing purple tunic to fasten the buckle on Syd’s shoes. “Now you promise to stay reasonably clean until the ceremony? If you are going to get grass stains on the flowing skirt I’ll bring another one for you to wear to play in before and after the ceremony.”

“Are you wearing that for the wedding?”

“Hardly. My robes are over at the Weasleys. I’ll be changing there once I’m finished helping Audrey with her final preparations. It’s quite fun that I get to wear a formal set of robes as her Person of Honor & to give her away since her parents died years ago. Few people get that much appreciation from their friends after they have kids.”

“Oh, I thought I had to stay in these,” Syd plucked at the bright red chenille skirt and red velvet top with a bow on the back.

“If you think you’ll get dirty let’s take it off and put something else on you can get dirty in. Maybe your blue jumper and – “

“My brown overalls,” the child replied first “ - and my blue trainers.”

“Those sound like good choices,” Tonks went to the stand-up wardrobe and rifled through a few drawers, finding the choices Syd picked out. “Yes, I think these will work.”

Syd ran out of the room, exclaiming to their Nana what they’d decided before the wedding.

Tonks packed the items in a second ruck, including stashing a brush for her child’s unruly hair. Try as she might, even after her Mum would cut it, it’d punk back out almost immediately. Needless to say, they only trimmed the split ends off of Syd’s long hair. When they’d want a true haircut, they’d tell someone and she’d see it done – even if it was a Hermione styled buzz-cut.

She walked in and saw her Mum giving each of the kids an enormous hug and a loud slobbery kiss on each cheek, making them squeal to get away. A smile erupted on her face seeing her very stern Mum, who was never silly and pretty difficult as Mum, open up and be, well, silly at times. She stepped back into the hallway and caught her breath, realizing that what she truly missed was her adoring father who doted on her better than anyone else, not even her Gramma Tonks. It’d been years now and every so often, she’d find a moment where she wished he’d lived through the coup, still smoking a pipe in his comfortable chair in the parlour, reading the Daily Prophet after dinner and listening to her rattle on about anything and everything, including some of the grotty bits of work. 

They didn’t even grouse too much when she mentioned that she wanted to have children, whether by adoption or other means. Being pregnant wasn’t something that interested her in the least. Adoption was a very valid choice for having children. She’d decided that at 13 and no matter the amount of rowing with her Mum changed things. There were plenty of kids who would love to have her as a Mum. It wasn’t like she hadn’t taken to Mad Eye like a father figure on the job. He was as gruff and larger than life, just like her Dad. 

She missed Mad Eye as much as her Dad. 

And then came along Teddy. While Syd was her child by choice, Teddy was her very happy accident. They were both her pride and joy. She hadn’t planned on ever being pregnant and certainly didn’t think she could, not after years of Healers telling her she couldn’t. Dad had quietly taken her to some muggle healers to get a better idea and they had told her something that didn’t make much sense then and didn’t matter now, not in the end. If you'd asked her ten years ago if she would have two kids, one of which she'd borne, she'd have told you that you were an utter lunatic. Who would have thought she'd be Mum to two precious kids who were the light of her life, taking after her as spunky, sassy, silly, and clumsy as she was. 

She didn’t raise them as twins because that was prattish and foolish, but she did raise them up together but with their own personalities and temperaments and personality quirks. When Syd decided that they wanted to wear pretty sparkly dresses and Teddy did too, who was she to argue when she loved wearing ripped jeans, police boots, and any band shirt she could get her hands on? She picked up plenty of clothes for the kids at various consignment and charity shops and when they outgrew them or tired of them, she dropped them back off. For her as a single mum, it was a win all around.

She wiped her eyes and put a smile on, ready for the grand day when she would be Audrey’s stand-in parent, giving her away on her wedding day to marry Percy Weasley.

“Everyone got their ruck?” Two small people turned a shoulder to show off their pink and purple rucks. “Along later Nana?”

“I’ll be there a half hour before the ceremony starts. You know I’m not terribly fond of crowds now.”

“I know,” she recalled the horrible day way back when and how her mum withdrew into herself for months, grieving her husband. “Well, see you shortly,” she shouldered her own ruck and had two hands attached to her own before they went out the back door into the well-manicured backyard to apparate down to Devon and the acres of play space for the kids at the Burrow.

They arrived outside of the wards of the property, kept in place from before the war. Bill and Kingsley erected the magical protection around the house after the Death Eaters crashed his wedding reception. After the fighting ended, the barriers helped the trio when they were living there, hiding out from Daily Prophet photographers and noisy reporters.

It was also her refuge, a haven, especially for her after losing Remus and her father. There were plenty of mornings before she would go home to the kids where she would pop over for an early morning tea and talk with Molly. 

She stepped through the wards with the kids, feeling the frisson flow over her skin. Immediately she was greeted with the squeals of kids and laughter from the adults. How she’d missed her friends in the last month from working too much and too many missions away from the kids. Sure she was friends with Ron and Harry, and by extension, Hermione too, along with Ginny and Luna, but she’d missed her friends.

“You made it,” A husky voice boomed from the kitchen door. Charlie stood there, looking handsome in dark green robes and an apron on him, covered in flour. She smirked and he laughed, seeing what he was covered with. “Sorry, I was helping Mum finish the last loaves of bread and some pie crusts. Come on in and bring the munchkins!”

The kids scampered by her, throwing down their rucks outside of the back door. Charlie gave her a crushing hug, one that she missed terribly before letting her go. “You look like shit,” he intoned. “And you probably haven’t slept since before Teddy and Syd came along.”

“Well, yes, but telling your best friend that isn’t polite,” she cheeked back. 

“Who said I was ever polite?” He threw his head back in laughter and she joined in with him. “Oh, I gotta tell you. I brought a friend along.”

“As in someone you’re dating? Really? I’m impressed.”

“Nah, not dating. You know me. I couldn’t care less about dating or that other stuff. Nah it’s a friend who wanted to tag along with me to get away for a few. Their name is Glain Fioled and they work at the sanctuary with me but are transferring to the Welsh one in a month. They wanted to see it before heading back and making a decision.” He shrugged the direction they were in and Tonks got a look at them and her breath caught. “They said they missed being home and when the opening came up, they immediately sent their CV and work history. I held off applying since Glain missed home more than I do.”

Tonks couldn’t take her eyes off of Glain. Why didn’t she know this person? 

“Yeah, I thought that they might turn your head. I hadn’t forgotten your taste in people, have I?”

Her voice caught in her throat. “How did you know?”

“Mum. She wrote and asked if I knew anyone and I said I worked with someone transferring to the Welsh Reservation and I could bring them along as my plus one. I mean who doesn’t want to eat free food and get pissed at a wedding? That’s why I never turn down an invite to one. Even if the food is shite and the beer is nothing but dragon piss it’s still not on my galleon.” 

Tonks turned back to Charlie, frowning. “Well I certainly can’t now since the kids are here. It’d be irresponsible of me to see anyone even casually.”

“Rubbish and you know it. You’ve got your entire extended family here and your Mum is coming along after a while. It’s not like you can’t take a stroll down the lane if you two knock sparks.”

“Maybe,” Tonks couldn’t rip her eyes away. “So tell me ‘bout them.”

“Well, their name is Glain Fioled Price, they’re Welsh born and bred for plenty of generations, so they say. All of us at the Sanctuary either call them Glain or Price or in my case, Glain Fioled. They only let me call them that. Now, about them, they told me they are genderfluid, so they aren’t quite a girl and not quite a guy. That’s what made me think of you. While they aren’t a metamorphmagus, they are also kinda, well, one of the guys. I dunno if I’m explaining it right. I know you told me one time and that that you said you wanted to be called Tonks and I said sure. I can’t say I understand completely but then it’s not about me, is it? Anyway, you know me, tripping over my words sometimes, screwing up explaining things that are complicated.”

“Yes, I know and that’s why you’re adorable.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to pick up a cup of tea and introduce herself to Glain.

* * *

Andromeda walked around with a celebratory glass of champagne now that the marriage was official and the photos finished. Energetic music was playing loud in the reception tent and she’d snuck off for a bit, taking a short breather break from dancing with many at the party. Tonks had disappeared earlier and she had to ask Dora something and couldn’t find her anywhere. She went into the kitchen, keeping an eye on the grandkids playing on the dance floor under the canopy while trying to find her daughter. “Have you seen Dora?” Andromeda watched through the window as her two grandchildren frolicked in the back yard with Victorie and little Dominique toddling out after her older siblings. Bill kept an eye on them while Fleur dozed in a chaise under the tree, resting while her husband watched the kids.

Charlie winked at Audrey who was in the kitchen getting another helping of pudding while Percy was outside talking with his parents. “I saw her leaving for a short stroll down the lane with Glain,” said Charlie.

“My daughter went out for a stroll? Never.”

“They have, actually. I said I’d keep watch of the kids while she went off for a stroll.”

“And she trusted you?” Andromeda gave him a wry look. “My child must be mental.”

“She probably was but since Bill is here along with Fleur and the kids, it’s not like I have much to do, not while there are other kids present for them to play with. And there are more responsible adults present to keep an eye on the kids. You know me, the oversized kid Uncle to this group.”

Andromeda looked out the window and saw her grandchildren running around waving sticks at one another in imitation of their mum on the job. “She does miss you. She talks about you often. I hope she writes to you on occasion.”

“She does. I get her letters weekly. We talk quite a bit, about the kids, my Dragons, how bad the beer is in Romania, how she despises paperwork. You know, the boring shite of being an adult. We laugh at the fact that we are considered adults when we clearly aren’t real adults yet. Maybe she is but I’m certainly not.”

Andromeda wrapped her arms around her torso, appearing to give herself a hug. “After you left, she was rather upset. Then she went and fell for _him_ and then everything went sideways. But I also have Teddy and Dora after everything and while I miss Ted, they make up for it, especially Syd.”

“Syd’s adorable in their Opaleye inspired dress and trainers. Who thought up the rainbow hair? Was that Tonks’ idea or Syds? And how did she pick the name Syd.

“Yeah, Syd. She said she picked Syd after Sid Vicious, some punk rocker she heard and loved. Ted got her into Muggle bands and she’d sneak out of the house and go to concerts. Anyway, she said that Syd would fit ‘til Syd could pick a name of their own. And Syd will do that sometimes, especially when they are quite happy. Today is probably one of those happy days.”

“Well I’ll kidsit Syd and Teddy anytime I’m in the country if she would like. They are sweet kids. I had them both riding on my shoulders earlier playing Dragonrider. I hadn’t heard kids squeal so much since I did that with Ginny when she was much smaller than she is now.”

“They’re probably as much of a handful as Dragons are.”

“They’re more than a handful. At least I know when the Dragons are hungry or grumpy. Kids, not so much. I’m not around them much at the Preserve.” He kept an eye on the dishes, flicking his wand occasionally to stack clean plates and put away dried cutlery.

“So you never met anyone?”

“Nah. People don’t interest me that much, not compared to Dragons. I’m content. I have no interest in getting married or having kids. Having Tonks as a friend is about the level of commitment I can handle most days; Glain too. They’re good for a night at the pub, getting a meal and a pint then going back to the bunkhouse to crash.”

“Really? I thought you’ve had at least one relationship since Dora. She told me that you were seeing someone for a short time. She never mentioned who it was.”

“Well, I did, but it was very messy and complicated and I had to return to Romania and she wasn’t interested in me that way. But for a while, she listened and I listened to her. We were two Seekers in a Storm until the storm passed.”

“Are you still friends?”

“I think we are. She knows I’m home for the wedding and will be here another week. We’re supposed to meet up tomorrow evening at the Leaky for dinner.”

“And Dora?”

“Tonks knows. I’ll never hide anything from her, ever. She’s my best friend.” Charlie looked out the kitchen window and spied Tonks and Glain by the front hedgerow, standing very close while talking. Charlie smiled before returning his attention back to Andromeda. “We’re best friends. She’s not interested in me that way and I’m content to have her love me as a brother or annoying pain in the arse sibling. Whomever she meets in the future, I hope they make her happy and if not? I hope she kicks their arse for wasting her time.”

“You knew about - “ Charlie nodded, “And she probably told you before she told us about being with child.”

“Yeah, she did. It left me a little bit boggled but so happy for her. She’d always wanted kids and then she was.”

“You know when Ted and I found out about Teddy, we were gobsmacked. She’d never mentioned wanting kids of her own, especially after the Healers said they had no idea if she could. And I never expected her to take to being a Mum so well but raising 2 on her own?”

“She’s never been on her own, Andromeda, not with you as her Mum.”

“It sure seemed like it much of the time,” she lamented looking out the back door where the kids were still playing with the others. “She is so headstrong, it’s a wonder she’s not gotten herself hurt worse on the job.”

Charlie looked back out front and saw Glain leaning in very close to Tonks. He schooled his face to stillness. “She’s smart like you and tough as nails like her old man. She’ll be fine. ‘Sides, she told me that Kingsley has approved her request to Senior status so she won’t be on the front lines but be responsible for the new kids coming in.”

“That’s bad enough, Charlie. She’ll be away from home as much as she is now, if not more.”

“And when she is at home you know she’ll parent the kids the best she can, especially since she trusts you with her treasured kids while she’s cleaning up the last of the bastards who ruined so much of our lives.”

“I know but it scares me silly. I don’t want her kids missing out like Harry had if she got hurt or worse.”

“And Harry is there for the kids too, right? He’s their Godfather and treats them amazing, so Tonks says. Add in Ginny as Godmother and those kids will want nothing more, I reckon.”

Tonks and Glain walked in just then. “He is. Harry’s so good with the kids, even when he’s being a grumpy bastard. Ginny’s good about not putting up with his moods most of the time.” Tonks had a secretive smile on her face, intentionally not looking at Glain standing next to her.

“Did you have a good walk, dear?”

Tonks smirked while looking down at their joined hands. “This is Charlie’s friend Glain. I, um, well, we’re going to hit the pub later this week once the kids are settled in for a night. I asked Harry and Ginny and they said they’d be happy to watch the kids for a couple of hours until I returned.”

“Is that so, dear?” The room grew slightly chilly. “I do live there and keep the kids -”

“Mum, why don’t you also go out for a nice dinner with your paramour? I’m sure he has missed your pleasant company too.” Tonks’ hair turned jet black. Andromeda gave a smug look in return, rolling her eyes. “And maybe ask him if he wants a holiday with you. He’d mentioned it earlier this evening that he was going to take some time off.”

Charlie was gobsmacked. Andromeda never did that with, well, anyone. Who polyjuiced themselves as Andromeda Tonks? He kept quiet since Tonks would know better than he would.

“Maybe so, my dear. Maybe so. It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

“I know it has, Mum. I mean yes, you were out on the dance floor with him earlier and he mentioned about finally having a few days away from the desk. Why don’t the two of you take a short Holiday or take a trip out along the Cornish coast.” 

“Are you trying to get me out of the way of something, child of mine?” Her dark eyes danced with mirth underneath the stern features. “Are you trying to tell me something, dear?”

“Maybe,” Tonks looked at Glain and then back at Mum. “It’s been years since I’ve even gone out for a pint with anyone. I trust Harry and Ginny with the kids for a few hours. And you’ve been home so much since Dad – “

Andromeda sighed. “You’re right, I have. And you’re right that maybe a short holiday would do me good. But the kids?”

“Harry knows I’ll answer his Patronus no matter what. It’s a pint at the pub. And as soon as George perfects those two way mirrors for the department we’ll have them too. It’s not like I’m going to abandon the kids, Mum. It’s a couple of hours to go out to a pub, get a pint, laugh a little and see what happens.”

“And you want to take my child out for a night at the pub?” She turned to Glain. “After losing Ted in the war, I’m quite protective of her and the grandkids.”

Andromeda saw a look pass between Charlie and Tonks and Glain. Glain looked back at the older witch, their violet eyes twinkling. “I would. Charlie has talked about Tonks for a long time and I had to meet them. This was a perfect time to do so.” Glain smiled, lighting up their features. They towered over Charlie and Andromeda and quite a bit over Tonks. “So I asked Tonks out for dinner and drinks at a pub near the Welsh Preserve. It’s quiet and out of the way and we won’t be bothered during dinner, unless Henry, oh right, Harry interrupts.”

Andromeda chuckled. “And with the kids, that’s entirely possible. They adore him but sometimes they are a bit much, even for Ginny.”

“I’ll ask Tonks to send her Patronus to you once I’ve brought her home from the pub. Would that work for you?”

Andromeda smiled. “You win. You talked me into it. I know the Minister is still here talking with Arthur. Maybe I can convince him to take a well-deserved break.”

Ginny burst into the kitchen, quite tipsy from all of the Firewhiskey shots she did earlier with her brothers. “There you are! Your kids have been yelling for hours for you,” Ginny burped before seeing she had barged into something she hadn’t realized. “Oops. I think I’ll see myself out and go chase Teddy on his broom again and let you finish,” she smirked and failed to wink convincingly to the gathering.

“I take it that’s your sister?” Glain turned to Charlie and asked. “She said something earlier that I didn’t quite catch.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t,” Tonks smirked. Outside the back door Ginny was racing around the pond chasing Teddy on his toy broom, followed by a just as speedy Syd on their toy broom. “If I didn’t know any better, and I do because she’s married to Harry, I’d have sworn she tried to hit on you.”

Glain looked at Charlie and then Tonks. “She did? I didn’t notice, not when you were present.”

“Oh she does that when she’s had too many. Harry knows all about it. Luna does too.”

Everyone did a double take except for Tonks, who laughed at their boggled reactions. “Oh you didn’t know that the three of them live together? Well they do, last time I checked.”

“How would you know?” Charlie stared daggers at his best friend.

“We talked a while back. She said she had feelings for both of them. I made an off-handed comment of ‘ _Why choose?_ ’ and so next thing I know, Harry comes into work with an enormous smile on his face. I asked what was up and he said that Luna moved in with them and other stuff going on too.”

Andromeda shook her head and Charlie was guffawing. “So it’s all your fault, huh, corrupting my sister to live - ”

_**“Waaaaaahhhhhhhh”** _

Four heads turned. “Oh, that’s Syd. I think they got hurt. Got to go.” Tonks left the other three behind, racing out to the pond where Syd was lying on the ground in the weeds of the pond, wailing. Tonks ran over and scooped Syd up into her arms, bringing them to Molly at one of the outdoor tables used at the party. 

“I never paid attention to her caring side while she was growing up,” Andromeda said to no one in particular as she looked out the kitchen door at her daughter and grandchild. “But she’s got Ted’s talent for tending the kids. She’s so much better as a Mum than I was for her growing up.”

Charlie motioned his head as he came up to her and put his burly arm around her shoulders, watching everyone crowd in while Molly tended Syd. “You’ve done a bang-on job with her. She’d be half the person she is without you, then and now.”

“I wish Ted could see this. He’d have loved his grandchildren, doting on them like he did Dora.”

“I’m sure he knows. Maybe that’s why you have Syd in addition to Teddy. One was a given and one was a gift given. I never question gifts given, however they are given.”

“Syd does take after Ted in some ways, with their gentle nature but also fierceness when pushed too far. Syd one time got mad at Teddy for taking something or another and hit him in the face. He came crying to me followed by Syd, crying that they’d hurt Teddy who pushed them too far. Dora would have disciplined them both but I put them on my lap and we talked about how what he did was rude and Syd hitting someone was rude too.”

Glain came up on Andromeda’s other side, towering over the older witch. “Who is Ted?”

Andromeda stopped and looked up at the towering Dragonologist next to her. “Well, since Dora is busy with the kids, we can take a few to talk about my beloved Ted.”

Charlie stood at the cutting block island, watching the two walk outside to a distant table, plucking up a bottle of elf made wine to talk about the past as well as the future involving Teddy and Sydney Auriga Lupin.


End file.
